1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an optical imaging lens. Specifically speaking, the present invention is directed to an optical imaging lens for use in a portable electronic device such as a mobile phone, a camera, a tablet personal computer, or a personal digital assistant (PDA) for taking pictures or for recording videos.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the specification of the consumer's electronic products change all the time to keep on pursuing the improvements, even a telescopic function is introduced, so does the specification upgrade of the key components of those electronic products such as an optical imaging lens to meet the increasing demands. The most important features of an optical imaging lens are the imaging quality and the size. However, as far as the imaging quality is concerned, the demands for the better imaging quality are getting higher and higher owing to the consumers' request with the development of the image sensing technology. In addition to a smaller lens size, the imaging quality and the performance should be taken into consideration, too.
The designing of the optical lens is not just scaling down the optical lens which has good optical performance, but also needs to consider the material characteristics and to satisfy some practical requirements like assembly yield. Accordingly, it is more difficult to diminish a mini-lens than to diminish a conventional lens. Therefore, how to fabricate an optical imaging lens to meet the requirements of the consumer's electronic products as well as to constantly improve the imaging quality is always an important objective to research in this filed.